


"Kill me softly, Captain" [Steve - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Steve having feelings for you even though you work for Hydra. He’s given orders to end your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kill me softly, Captain" [Steve - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _-2 research labs destroyed… one more to go_. –Nick Fury says pacing around the conference table, with his hands behind his back.

 _-What are they looking for?_ –Wanda asks.

 _-Vibranium._ –Fury answers looking at Steve. – _My guess is that they’re gonna fuse it with something else._

 _-Who’s behind this?_ –Steve asks.

Nick walks towards him and drops a file on the table. Steve flips through the pages.

 _-Osmond lab’s next. Can you two stop them? Or do I have to call the rest_? –Nick asks.

Steve turns another page and his face falls.

_-We can do it._ –Wanda says.

_-Captain?_

_-We’ve tried to stop her before, it’s not gonna be easy._

_-Neutralize her._

* * *

Steve’s standing near the edge of a rooftop, looking at the city nightlife.

 _-Why am I here, Steve? –_ She says in a raspy voice while walking towards him. _-Are you gonna try to talk me into righteousness again?_ _Don’t waste your time._  
  
_-Why did you let him control you?_  
  
_-I have more free will with him than I ever did with Fury. Besides… Hydra’s got both eyes… wide open._

Steve turns around to look her in the eye. _  
  
-You’re killing people._  
  
She rolls her eyes.  
  
_-I knew I shouldn’t have come._  
  
She turns around, taking a few steps only to stop when she hears Steve’s words.  
  
_-I’ve been given orders to neutralize you._  
  
_-Well, how poetic._ -She walks towards him to stand before him- _To die upon the hands of love._  
  
She grabs his hand and puts it over her own throat.  
  
_-Kill me softly, captain. –_ She says showing a smirk.

Steve looks at her lips, almost hypnotized until pain reaches his eyes.  
  
_-I can’t._  
  
They stare into each other’s eyes and Steve removes his hand from her skin, before speaking again.

 _-Fury knows about tomorrow._  
  
_-So tomorrow it is._ -She chuckles – _I always loved Wednesdays_  
  
Steve pulls her closer to him roughly, with an arm around her waist.

Their faces are inches apart.  
  
_-Your arrogance won’t make it hurt less. Why can’t you just… come with me? Let’s just end all madness and-_

She cuts him off.  
  
_-Avoid my death?_  
  
_-I still care about you.  
  
-Rookie mistake. Lesson number 1, sentiment will be the death of you._  
  
_-Hydra will use you and get rid of you. Is the viciousness worth it? Destroying the city and civilians? Do you really not feel bad about it?_

She gets closer to him. She sticks her tongue out and licks Steve from his chin to his nose, using just the tip, barely touching him. Steve inhales shakily and closes his eyes.  
  
_-I’ve never felt more alive._ -She whispers in his ear.

She walks towards the edge of the building.  
  
_-Why won’t you fight for your life? Are you so proud that you’re trying to hide the fact that this has taken its toll on you?_  
  
_-Goodbye, Steve._

She jumps off the building landing perfectly on her feet.

 

* * *

 

There’s mayhem in the city. The battle between the agents of Hydra and The 2 Avengers outside of the lab only escalated.

She’s on the ground after being struck by Steve’s shield.  
  
Steve stands in front of her, only a few feet away, staring at her.  
  
She tries to stand up in vain.  
  
Wanda stands next to Steve.  
  
_-What are you waiting for? –_ She asks in her thick Eastern European accent.  
  
Steve doesn’t answer, she speaks again.  
  
_-This all ends once she’s dead._  
  
Steve walks towards her and cradles her upper body in his arms  
  
_-Why didn’t you listen to me?_ –Steve whispers.  
  
She chuckles but stops abruptly, feeling pain all over her body.  
  
_-That ship has sailed.  
  
-What are you doing, Steve? If you don’t kill her I will._ –Wanda yells from a distance.  
  
_-She’s hopeless, Wanda._ –Steve speaks over his shoulder.

He looks back at her.  
  
_-I can take you to a hospital, you can start over.  
  
-Did I stutter last night?_  
  
Her hand discretely moves, patting the ground.  
  
She wraps her fingers around an object.  
  
_-I cared for you too, Steve. But I did tell you sentiment would get you killed._  
  
With her remaining strength she stabs Steve in the stomach with a piece of broken glass.

He growls in pain.  
  
Wanda immediately uses her magic. Her red energy enters her head. She gasps in pain and her eyes go completely black; her body goes limp in Steve’s arms.  
  
Steve doesn’t move, he just stares at her now lifeless body.

Wanda walks up to him.  
He takes off his helmet and pulls the glass out of his skin with a grunt.

He looks at her one more time as he places her body on the ground.   
He closes her eyelids with his hand.


End file.
